


I believe

by Zombiebile



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiebile/pseuds/Zombiebile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not saying Aliens, but Aliens. -Sherlock's blind faith in his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts).



> A small ficlet of processed thoughts.

Sherlock Holmes was widely known as being an eccentric genius and even though he strove to find the logical basis for any and all things there was a single aspect that he never thought to question. 

Mornings of Sherlock’s childhood Mycroft would often be found sitting at the table reading, while their mother scuttled about in the kitchen; always there would be a cup of tea awaiting the young Sherlock. It awaited him a mere minute after being poured from the pot, without the pot in sight. At the age of six, Mycroft pulled Sherlock aside in the hall to explain to him the phenomenon. “Aliens?” Sherlock knit his brows and Mycroft reflexively covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. “Shh.. If they know you know, they won’t ever come back.” Sherlock looked up to his brother and nodded his head. It was simple, why would Mycroft lie? Years passed and the same story rang true. Sherlock lived with the comfort that something would always be waiting for him; that good fortune wasn’t far behind. When good things happened there was never a question because there were alien’s watching over him.


End file.
